con tu camisa puesta
by qaroinlove
Summary: ¡por Merlín! Solo quiero tenerte a mi lado, tener tus besos y tu compañía, Severus reacciona- me acerco a él y tomo su rostro- solo quiero amanecer con tu camisa puesta…


_**Con tu camisa puesta**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Severus Snape es propiedad de qaroinlove ya que recientemente firme la sucesión de derechos otorgados por JKR.

**Summary;** ¡por Merlín! Solo quiero tenerte a mi lado, tener tus besos y tu compañía, Severus reacciona- me acerco a él y tomo su rostro- solo quiero amanecer con tu camisa puesta…

**Advertencia:** universo alterno, ooc de los personajes.

**N/A: **no se como salió se me ocurrió hace exactamente dos horas y lo escribí como lo imagine. Este fic va dedicado a quienes me leen gracias por su apoyo. si quierne alguna historia o songfic o lo que sea me pueden decir y tratare de cumplirles el deseo, solo díganme la pareja, tema, y listo! Con cariño Qaroinlove…

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Escucho que comentan por ahí_

_Que no eres para mí_

_Que merezco algo mejor._

Estaba muy feliz por fin hoy podría compartir con mi hermano que soy la mujer mas dichosa del mundo ya que a mi lado esta el mejor hombre del mundo, se que no será fácil cuando todo el mundo mágico se entere que me casare con Severus Snape, pero sé que a pesar de todo Harry estará a mi lado y me apoyara.

-Harry, necesito confesarte algo muy especial para mí- le dije a mí mejor amigo, mi voz sonaba llena de felicidad.

-Dime Mione,- enarco una ceja mientras sonreía pícaramente- a de ser algo muy importante para tener esa enorme sonrisa en el rostro- Señalo la enorme sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro y para que negarlo si es verdad y volví a sonreír.

-Estoy enamorada de Severus- le dije con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- grito lleno de sorpresa mientras abría los ojos como plato- ¿Q-qué dijiste?.

-Que estoy enamorada de Severus y me casare con él- le repetí.

-¡Estas loca Mione!- gritaba Harry fuera de si- ¿Cómo que estas enamorada de Snape? Y como ¿Qué te vas a casar con, con él?.

Le vuelvo a repetir que si, que estoy enamorada de Severus y que me casare con el pero parece no entenderme, mas bien no querer entenderme y eso me llena de dolor.

-Si Harry y no me importa lo que piensen- replique – además, se supone que tu eras quien me iba a comprender mejor que nadie- lo señale- y mira eres el primero que me juzga como si estuviera confesando ser una mortífago- le reclame, mi voz reflejaba el dolor ante su falta de comprensión.

_Que, que me puedes ofrecer_

_Que, que me puedes dar_

_Que, estoy pensando yo_

-Mione, pero ¿Qué te puede ofrecer? Es un viej…- le lancé una mirada de advertencia ante su próximo comentario y lo entendió- ok,- corrigió- es mayor que tu, tienes toda la vida por delante y el ya no, bueno, a lo que me refiero es que ¿Qué estas pensando? Hay hombres jóvenes que te pueden ofrecer mejores cosas, además es Snape- concluyo como si eso fuera a explicarlo todo.

Me lleno de dolor que Harry tratara inútilmente de convencerme pero es que acaso ¿hablo algún otro idioma y es por eso que no me entiende? Me duele su incomprensión y el que rechace a Severus es como si me rechazara a mí.

-Primero que nada no es viejo- le reproche- segundo, me duele que precisamente tú no me comprendas,- le señale y sentí como las lagrimas se empezaron a acumular en mis ojos - yo que miles de veces me arriesgue por ti, que miles de veces te defendí y otras tantas creí en tu palabra y te apoye solo por el hecho de ser importante para ti, - mi voz se quebró- además ya no tengo vida si no es a su lado, Entiéndelo Harry ¡EL ES MI VIDA Y LO AMO!, Le amo y para mi no hay ningún hombre que no sea Severus.

Luche por controlarme y poder contener mis lagrimas no quería llorar delante de él y yo que pensé que Harry, mi mejor amigo a quien considero mi hermano y única familia después de la muerte de mis padres no sea capaz de entender que en realidad amo a quien fuera nuestro profesor de pociones, y a pesar de lo que piense de nuestra relación no le dejare.

-Mione yo- trato de justificarse- solo trato de protegerte no quiero verte llorar- agacho su cabeza avergonzado.

-Pues felicidades Potter- sisee- lo has logrado, pero descuida ya no llorare mas- sonreí de lado- ah por cierto si rechazas a Severus me rechazas a mi- le vi abrir enormemente su ojos por la sorpresa- adiós Potter.

Le oí gritar mi nombre al mismo tiempo que me desaparecía, no quise estar ni un minuto más ahí así que me dirigí a mi departamento.

Escucho murmurar por ahí

Que, que busco de ti

Que esto es un error

Que, que me puedes resolver

Que, que me puedes dar

Al llegar a mi departamento libere mis lagrimas, como es posible que a quien pudiera confiarle mi vida con los ojos cerrados sea tan, tan , tan grrr, no se ni que es no puede ser el mismo Harry que conozco y eso me duele, que a pesar de todo lo que pasamos juntos no sea capaz de comprender lo que yo siento, todo lo que le dije no fue para echárselo en cara, si no para hacerlo entrar en razón, pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano ahora veo que perdí a mi mejor amigo.

Escucho un plop y se que es Severus ya que es el único que puede aparecerse aquí, no quiero que me encuentre llorando así que cambio mi rostro por uno neutral no quiero que me pregunte como me fue, no quiero volver a llorar.

-Se que estabas llorando- me dice calmadamente- por cierto tu amiguito Potter fue a reclamarme.

Mis ojos se agrandan de la impresión ¿como es posible que haya hecho eso?.

-¿Q-que hizo?- tartamudee.

-Fue al colegio a reclamarme, más bien a exigirme que te deje en paz que mereces algo, bueno alguien mejor- su voz cambio y eso no me gusto.

-Y ¿que le respondiste?- creo que es la primera vez que no deseo escuchar una respuesta le veo esquivar mi mirada y me asusta, él no es así.

-Creo, qué Potter tiene razón- admite muy a fuerzas y su voz vuelve a ser fría como cuando estábamos en el colegio.

-¿Disculpa? ¡Como que Potter tiene razón!-levanto la voz y le miro su mirada era fría y trataba de ocultarme la verdad, le conozco demasiado bien para que trate de engañarme.

-Si, el tiene razón aunque me cueste admitirlo,-hablo arrastrando las palabras- esto fue… mágico lo que vivimos, me diste una nueva oportunidad- por un breve segundo juraría que se le quebró la voz-ahora hago lo mismo te libero del compromiso.

Mis ojos se abrieron totalmente llenos de sorpresa, no lo podía creer Severus me estaba dejando, mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas ¿acaso no puede ver que de verdad le amo? Me acerco a el y le miro fijamente.

Cual es mi explicación

Es sencillo lo que anhelo

Sabanas mojadas eso me puedes dar

Puedes ofrecerme el tiempo de tus madrugadas

Mi cuerpo cansar

Y que el sello de tu besos se queden marcados eso me puedes dar…

-Severus, no me importa lo que pienses- me voltea a ver y sus ojos muestran sorpresa- Potter no tiene razón, pero no te puedo forzar a que sientas algo por mi- siento un nudo en mi garganta- si ya no me amas lo entenderé, solo dime la verdad, si ya no me amas y aceptare romper el compromiso.

-Te amo mas que a mi propia vida- me toma de los hombros- por eso te libero, ya estoy viejo para ti- cerro los ojos y tomo un respiro- eres una excelente hechicera y tienes un mundo de oportunidades por delante, además algún día encontraras a alguien mejor que yo y mas joven- desvió de nuevo su mirada- ese día me dejaras y moriré.

Sonreí ante su declaración de amor es lo mas sincero que le he escuchado decirme, me ama y eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Eres un idiota-sonreí- voltea a verme- tome sus rostro entre mis manos y le obligué a verme- te amo ¿que no lo entiendes? _Es sencillo lo que anhelo_ y no me importa lo demás, lo único que necesito de ti son _sabanas mojadas _después de hacerme el amor no me importan los reconocimientos ni la atención del mundo mágico solo me importa lo que tu me puedes ofrecer y eso es _el tiempo de tus madrugadas_ y _mi cuerpo cansar _y _que el sello de tus besos se queden marcados en mi piel _eso me puedes dar y eso es lo único que necesito.

-Es muy romántico lo que me dices- su voz sonaba fría y distante- pero Hermione reacciona ya no estoy joven y tu si, solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

En vez de oros y riquezas

Yo quiero amanecer con tu camisa puesta

-El que no entiende ni reacciona eres tu- le acuso con el dolor impregnado en mi voz- que no entiendes que lo único que quiero y necesito eres tu, no necesito nada mas, no necesito a ningún hombre joven si no eres tu, no necesito el reconocimiento del mundo mágico si no te tengo a mi lado para disfrutarlo, ¡por Merlín! Solo quiero tenerte a mi lado, tener tus besos y tu compañía, Severus reacciona- me acerco a él y tomo su rostro- solo quiero amanecer con tu camisa puesta…

-Te amo mi Mione, es solo que tengo miedo de perderte- me toma por la cintura y me acerca hacia él- y las palabras de Potter me hicieron pensar, yo solo…

-Ignora al idiota de Potter- le replico- solo dime ¿me amas o no?.

-Te amo- responde mientras captura mis labios en un tierno beso que se fue tornando más apasionado.

Sabanas mojadas eso me puedes dar

Puedes ofrecerme el tiempo de tus madrugadas

Mi cuerpo cansar

Y que el sello de tus besos se queden marcados eso me puedes dar

En vez de oros y riquezas

Yo quiero amanecer con tu camisa puesta…

-Mione- susurra en mi oído- que te parece si empezamos con lo ultimo que dijiste- propone mientras muerde delicadamente el lóbulo de mi oído.

Sonrió ante su propuesta y le sigo el juego- ah si y ¿cual es esa propuesta?.

-Mmm veamos que te parece- recorre mi cuello con sus besos- plasmar mis labios en tu piel- su voz sonó ronca y eso me éxito.

-Me parece bien, te amo mi murciélago y mi único anhelo es amanecer con tu camisa puesta el resto de mi vida…

* * *

><p>con cariño qaroinlove<p> 


End file.
